From WO-A-2004/045919 a gas bag module is known including a housing and a gas bag accommodated in the housing. The gas bag module further includes a discharge arrangement having an energetic element for the selective provision of a discharge opening. The energetic element is able to be activated by a control unit. Thus, a discharge region in the gas bag wall can be opened when a reduction of the gas bag internal pressure is desired. A pyrotechnic charge in the form of a fuse is arranged directly on the discharge region, so that the discharge region burns through or is torn open mechanically after the fuse has been ignited.
Fuses for producing discharge openings are also used in the gas bag module known from GB-A-2 329 364. Here, particular regions of a reaction vessel, a manifold or a gas generator are burned through.
In the gas bag module shown in GB-A-2 306 409 a discharge opening of the gas bag is closed by a disc. A pyrotechnic charge, which is arranged on the disc, burns through a weakened section of the disc, so that a flap is formed. The flap can open because of the internal pressure of the gas bag to expose the discharge opening.
DE-A-102 21 659 shows a gas bag module in which a discharge opening is formed, after the gas bag has carried out its protective function. The discharge opening is produced in that a region of the gas bag fabric is melted by heating a filament.
It is an object of the invention to provide a gas bag module which makes possible a rapid and controlled provision of a discharge opening.